


Out of the Norm

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark tries to ease Demetri's worries about his future with an alternate premise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Norm

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoiler of episode one, 'No More Good Days'. Wrote this pretty earlier on in the series.

** Out of the Norm **

Glancing up, Mark spotted his partner's downtrodden look. Demetri had been moping around the office for the last several days and while Mark had enough on his mind, being constantly depressed wasn't a good feeling. Mark had been trying to reassure his partner that the visions probably weren't definite, but Demetri just waved him off. Demetri knew Mark was only trying to ease his mind, but it was of little consolation. At least Mark would be alive in six months.

What Demetri failed to realize was that even though his partner wasn't freaking out, Mark was just as afraid as he was about the future. Sure, Mark would be alive but he would be an alcoholic again who probably was either separated or divorced from his wife. With a future like that, death would be a welcomed gift.

"I'm telling you the future can still change," Mark said to the other man who had perched himself on the edge of his desk. "You need to stop worrying so much about an uncertain future."

Demetri scoffed. "Whatever. I told you I'm not all that worried."

Standing, Mark stood in front of his partner, running a hand through his hair. He was tired of being afraid and even more tired seeing his friend afraid because it only served to feed his own unease.

"Humans have free will. The future is impossible to predict because we are constantly changing and adapting. This incident that happened, will only happen if we allow it," Mark said.

"You mean like how you're rebuilding the wall from your flashforward?" Demetri asked, nodding his head at the wall next to them.

"This is different. I'm trying to figure out what's going on. It's not the same as someone seeing themselves arguing about credit card charges or taking a crap on April twenty-ninth."

"It's not different. It's the same and you know it. Beside, even if you are right, how are we suppose to even start changing our future?"

Mark licked his lips in thought, looking oddly at his partner. Before Demetri could ask what he was thinking, Mark was kissing him. Shock won out as a top reaction, so while Demetri wanted to push the other man away, he couldn't move a finger.

"We can do something completely unexpected. Totally out of the norm. That would have to change the future, wouldn't it?" Mark said hopefully, breaking the kiss as suddenly as he initiated it.

Demetri could only stare blankly at his partner, shock blurring out conscious thought.

**-End-**


End file.
